The Mark of the Dragon
by EM Vought
Summary: Jaz (James Sirius) Potter's first year at Hogwarts. (FYI: I know that I said Harry would be dead, but I couldn't do it when it came down to it, so he's alive in this.) Incorporating many OC's including Sirius' three children at Hogwarts the same year and others. (Second Series continuing the Erin Black story.)
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter, "Jaz", looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express suddenly nervous. His mum was standing there in Muggle clothing: a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a long sleeved lacy black shirt on over it. She was smiling and waving, her long black hair loose. His dad was standing next to her, his arm around her waist. Harry Potter looked proud to have his oldest son going to Hogwarts. He had little Lexie in one arm and Al was tight to their Mom's other side. He was waving wishing he could go this year.

Next to them stood his grandfather and grandmother, Sirius and Xenia Black, and his aunt Ghetrin, who was a Squibb. They were all waving too. He felt his sister, Ari's hand on his shoulder and he waved back trying to show them how nervous he really was. He smiled when his grandpa realized someone had forgotten their owl and the train was already leaving. He hurried to the train with it. His aunt Fin leaned out of the window taking the cage, "Sorry, Dad," she told him.

"Now you puppies be good!" He told them. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Dad!" Fin, Alphie, and Paddy said at the same time.

"Just as good as he was at Hogwarts," Alphie said grinning.

"Merlin help us," Ari said sighing.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Fin asked.

"I have more important things to do at Hogwarts than keep tabs on you lot. Just please, please don't get expelled. I mean how would it look if the siblings of the Headmistress of Lyanesse University were expelled from Hogwarts?"

"Like we had it coming," Alphie said.

"Pretty surprised Dad wasn't expelled during his time here." Paddy pointed out.

The red-headed triplets all nodded at the same time. Jaz grinned. A casual observer would think they were identical in every way. Sometimes they didn't even realize Fin was a girl. That would change in time though. All three of them were of average height with short red hair, slightly long for the boys. They had freckles sprinkled over their slightly upturned noses, full generous mouths, and dark violet colored eyes. Alphie had a spray of light blue around the pupil, Paddy green spikes that reached almost to the edge of the iris, and Fin's had orange almost like fire around hers.

Alphie (Alphard) was the relatively quiet, studious triplet. He liked reading and learning. He was also the one that forgot to pick up his clothes and barely noticed when things weren't neat and tidy around him. If he was off in a book or research it could take days for him to realize what was going on around. Unfortunately, he was also the ringleader and came up with all sorts of things for them to do together.

Paddy (Padraig) was the tinkerer. He loved taking things apart to see how they worked. He learned best by jumping in headfirst and figuring it out himself. He asked the most questions and always needed the answers to make sense. If not he would continue until they did. If he came across a question he couldn't answer down it went in the notebook he always carried with him. Where Alphie was quiet he was loud. They both had a quenching thirst for knowledge, but Alphie was the dreamer and Paddy was the realist. Alphie didn't need tangible evidence for something to be real. Paddy didn't believe it without concrete facts to back it up.

And then there was Fin (Phoenix). While Fin was every bit as capable in the intelligence department was her brothers, and had been known to crack a book, she wasn't as definable as they were. Both Sirius and Xenia kept saying she would develop at her own rate, give her time. For a long time they thought she might be a Squibb like Ghetrin. Fin just seemed ordinary. She wasn't the first and she wasn't the last meeting her developmental milestones. Paddy and Alphie and almost been in competition it seemed.

First to walk, talk, use magic…they were both still toddlers when they started making sparks or turning the cat blue…and, of course, all three were zooming around on their first broomsticks by their first birthday.

Sirius had been pretty sentimental this year and telling stories about Erin and Harry as babies. Sirius had gotten Harry his first broomstick for his first birthday. Erin sometimes used hers, but she had always been more interested in playing with Padfoot (the mangy black dog her dad changed into).

Jaz was a bit nervous. What if he couldn't play Quidditch as well as ds dad had at Hogwarts? He had been one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had ever had! They even let him play his first year because of it.

Really there was a lot her was nervous about. What could you do when you were the son of the most famous wizard of the this age?

Growing up had heard it a lot. Not just with his dad, but his Mum as well. Erin Black, like many women in the wizarding world used her maiden name for work purposes. She was the founder and Headmistress of the Lyanesse University. She was one of, if not THE brightest witch of her age. It was either her or Aunt Hermione, who was rumored to be in the running for the next Minister of Magic when Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped down. That probably would not be anytime soon though. He was one of the best Ministers they'd had in there in a very long time.

Jaz blinked realizing the door had opened and a large young man with close cropped brown hair was standing there uncertainly. "Luke!" Ari said smiling. "Come sit with us!"

Oh, right, this was their cousin Luke, their dad's cousin's son. Dudley Dursley had married a witch, much to his parents' horror. It wasn't until after the had "run away" that they were active in their grandchildren's lives. Dudley insisted that Becky didn't leave them of her own accord. She never would have.

The mumbled his thanks settling down and eyeing the triplets a little fearfully. They all smiled trying to let him know they were actually relatively harmless. "Luke, I'd like you to meet Fin, Alphie, and Paddy." Ari said. "They are our Mum's siblings. And this is Luke Dursley, our dads are cousins."

"Nice to meet you," Paddy told him.

"Don't worry," Fin said. "You'll be fine."

"That's right," Alphie said. "Many different kinds go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Paddy said. "Take us for example. We're termed purebloods. Our sister, of course, is the Erin Black," they all giggled over that one. "We have another sister whose a Squibb, and we were born after our mum died and returned to life. At least that's the popular theory. And our Dad was in Azkaban, the wizard prison for 12 years. He also can turn into a dog and refers to all his kids and grandkids as puppies."

"What Paddy is trying to say," Ari interjected, "is that all wizards and witches are different. There are no two exactly alike, and no "normal" in the wizarding world."

"Thank Merlin for that," Alphie said from behind "Hogwarts: A History-The Revised Edition". It included the events up until the Battle of Hogwarts and talked about the restoration of the Round Table, of Avalon, and Lyanesse. It was Alphie's most fervent ambition to become a knight of the Round Table.

The Round Table was now the governing body of Hogwarts. (The Board of Governors used to be, but was disbanded right after the Battle of Hogwarts.) They worked closely with the Ministry and the governing heads of sentient creatures: Centaur, Goblin, House Elf, Veela, Moon Fairy, and Merfolk.

Hogwarts was a much different place now than when Harry Potter had walked its halls.


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station just after dusk. Jaz stayed close to his family suddenly scared as well as nervous. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A familiar voice called and Jaz looked up suddenly finding Hagrid there. This wouldn't be so bad after all!

"Hi, Hagrid!" Jaz said so relieved to see him there that he hugged him.

"Oi, off with yeh!" Hagrid said gruffly, but he was smiling as he patted Jaz's back gently. He held up his lantern. "Firs' years! Come with me! Come on, you lot! Time's awastin'!" He gathered the first years and took them in the opposite direction from where the others were heading. The first years were all sticking together in a bunch as they followed him, some pretty nervous because Hagrid was so big, but it helped that the ones that knew him were staying close and trusted him.

They were careful along the path and then they turned a corner and there it was. All of them stopped and stared up at the huge castle rising up across the lake. It was the beautiful sight that Jaz had ever seen in his life. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach that just told him he was home.

All too soon Hagrid was clearing his throat though, "All right, firs' years, no more'n four to a boat," they all looked and saw there was a tiny fleet of boats ready for them to get into. Jaz scrambled onto one, followed by his cousin Luke and a thin girl with pale skin and pale hair. The girl sat in the middle looking like a stiff breeze could blow her over. Another girl joined them after a few moments settling down next to her. "Everyone in?" Hagrid asked taking up a boat all by himself. He tapped the front of his boat and they all moved forward together.

Jaz just gazed up at the lit castle. All too soon they would reach the other side and then… the anxiety returned all too soon. He felt like he belonged here, but it was still nerve-wracking. His dad had tried to assuage his concerns and told him all about the sorting ceremony, but he was still anxious all the same. This place would be his home for the next seven years, minus holiday. The awe and wonder of what he would do here, for a moment, outweighed his concerns. He knew his parents adventures wouldn't happen to him. (His dad had laughed when Jaz said that a few weeks ago. Harry Potter just shook his head and said, "I certainly hope your time at Hogwarts won't be like ours.")

Jaz suddenly felt homesick as well thinking about his Dad. He had been there through everything. There had never been a time when his Dad wasn't there for him. Harry Potter had made time for all children and made sure that they all got one-on-one time. It probably stemmed from growing up without a father that made him so adamant that he was involved in his children's lives and letting them know he was there for them no matter what.

So many emotions rolled around his head, in his stomach, and in his heart as the boats stopped at the landing hewn into the rock. "All out!" Hagrid said moving his great girth from the boat. Another man, slightly smaller than Hagrid was there to help the kids from the boats, steadying them as they stepped out and at times lifting them out onto the solid ground. Jaz recognized him as Hagrid's son Wolf. He helped his father out in all his various duties at Hogwarts. Jaz smiled a little at him. They didn't know each other as well as he knew Hagrid because the large young man had spent more time with his mum in France.

Jaz turned looking at the steps hewn into the rock that would take them up to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

They climbed the steps up to where a black woman wearing yellow robes was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said smiling. "I am Professor Sinistra, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House. In these halls you will learn of the magic inside of you and how to use it. You will learn how to fly a broom and some of you will most likely play on your House Teams. If Quidditch isn't something you are interested in there are many different clubs and organizations you can join at Hogwarts. You will find a list in your House Common Rooms. You will have the opportunity to win your House points that at the end of the year are counted and whoever has the most wins the House Cup. Any rule breaking will result in the loss of House points." She paused for them to soak it all in. "Now, usually I would be telling you about the Four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, but this year for the first time in the 1000 year history of Hogwarts there are FIVE Houses. The last is Dumbledore."

The first years that knew about Hogwarts before they received their letters started talking amongst themselves surprised at this announcement. After a moment Sinistra put her hand up for silence.

"I know this is a surprise to all of you, but that isn't the only surprise at Hogwarts this year. I would like you all to meet the other first years." They all craned their necks as a group of creatures came into view, most shyly, to see the young witches and wizards. Centaurs, goblins, House Elves, even Merfolk. "This year marks the first year that all the creatures that make up the Round Table will be attending Hogwarts. The Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, is even now announcing this to the rest of the school. In just a few moments you will head into the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the five Houses. We realize that the Dumbledore House is at a disadvantage this year, but every consideration will be given to you who are sorted into this house. For now you will be few, but in just a few years you will be even with the other Houses." Behind her the door opened a little and one of the teachers motioned that they were ready for them. "Good luck to you all and welcome to Hogwarts."

The first years all grouped together. Jaz smiled at Kreeper, he hadn't known he was coming to Hogwarts too! Kreeper put his little hand into Jaz's a little nervously. Jaz gave it a squeeze letting him know that it was going to be all right. Everyone was trying to be careful of the littler students as they moved along. Professor Sinistra led them into the Great Hall where there were five tables set up. The fifth was smaller and at the back, with two tables on one side and two on the other with a larger walkthrough between them that the first years came down towards the front. There was a platform in a U-shaped in the front and to the sides of the Great Hall filled with witches, wizards, centaurs, veela, House Elves, goblins, and merrows or selkies (they all had the same amulet around their throats, it must have allowed them to move and talk about the water). Above them they could see that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and hundreds of candles hung in the air above them. There were banners over each table. Red and gold for Gryffindor with a lion, silver and green for Slytherin with a snake, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw with an eagle, yellow and black for Hufflepuff with a badger, and purple and white for Dumbledore with a phoenix.

The first years gathered at the front of the Great Hall before a stool with an old raggedy hat on it. Sinistra had a parchment that she was opening, but the hat had started to move. A rip in it opened and it started to sing:

"A new season at Hogwarts is about to begin, a new house, new students for all,

Grounded in history our fair castle is, for a founders house might be your call.

Or a new path might lead the way, and you might find opening a new door,

That great and heroic house, named for the greatest Headmaster Dumbledore.

A new season at Hogwarts is about to begin, a new house, new students for all,

After the storming of castle and land, the evil Lord Voldemort did fall,

Our world was saved that auspicious night, by joining the hands of the Round,

A promise was given, a vow was made, that fateful meeting, equality bound.

The Woman Child of prophecy swore an oath that all would be united,

That sentient beings of world and power would at long last be knighted.

Now at last all may learn and all may study in hallowed halls,

Nothing will stand in the way, of the breaking down of all the walls.

That kept us apart and downtrodden, now we live in one accord,

Let us rejoice and sing and celebrate, we'll let fall the sword.

And now a new season at Hogwarts, we will see the beginning of many new things,

A bright and shining future awaits all here, for all the sentient beings.

Now, all of you assembled here, destined for one of Houses five,

Perhaps you're watchful and hardy, and Hufflepuff will be your jive.

Or in fair old Ravenclaw, where dwell the wise and studious spirit,

And then crafty Slytherin, for those that are cunning and do not fear it!

But, you might be fearless and bold, and have Gryffindor to lay your head,

Though if none of those are your cup of tea, perhaps the last you will be led.

For Dumbledore was one of a kind, and so each in house will also be,

But no matter who you are, or what you are, there is a place for you to see."

There was a lot of clapping from the other four tables with the Sorting Hat's new song. It looked like there was a lot of excitement about all the changes at Hogwarts. Of course there would be some uncertainty and downright hostility from some, but it looked like it was a good thing for most of them. Sinistra smiled and waited for everything to die down before she started with the list. "When I call your name you will come forward, most of you will sit on the stool, we realize a few of you won't be able to, but I will put the hat on your heads and you will be sorted into one of the five houses." She consulted her parchment, "Astrid Adelgrim dy Broceliande."

A female centaur with pink hair and white body came up shyly and Sinistra put the hat one her head. After a few moments it said, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and welcomed the centaur to the table. A cushion appeared for her to settle down on at the table. She sat on it delicately making sure she wasn't in anyone's way.

"Uaine Adelgrim dy Broceliande," Sinistra said.

Another centaur girl came up looking much like the first except she had silver stripes over her body. She looked a little more confident than Astrid. The hat was barely on her head before, "Dumbledore!"

Most of the houses were clapping and screaming for her. She took her place as the first Dumbledore, smiling and blushing a little, but happy with the pronouncement.

"Rosalind Ainsley."

A pretty girl with dark blonde hair came up and sat on the stool. "Hufflepuff!"

"Solan Allis." Another girl came up. She had a short cap of blonde hair with green and blue streaks in it. She had on feather earrings and a stud in her nose.

"Dumbledore!" Solan smiled and took her seat next to Uaine.

Then two more centaurs, males this time, but twins again. The first Garrick went to Slytherin and the second, Gawyn, went to Hufflepuff. The first house elf, Cesely was next and was sent to Hufflepuff as well.

Desmond Ayres was in Ravenclaw, the first goblin, Urgrim Baldrick went to Gryffindor.

Then the Black's came up. Alphie was first and was sorted into Dumbledore. They expected Kreeper to be next (House Elves took on the names of the family they lived with), but then, "Arietta Black."

Alphie actually stopped before he got to the Dumbledore table and turned surprised. The girl that came up had dark hair and wide green eyes. She certainly looked like a Black, but who was she? The sorting hat was put on her head and in a moment it said: "Hufflepuff!"

She headed to the table blushing a bit and trying not to look at those staring at her. Kreeper came up next and was sorted in Slytherin. Then Padraig was in Dumbledore and Phoenix in Gryffindor.

There were 70 students to be sorted into Houses, so it took a very long time for it to finally come to Jax. He recognized a few names here and there like Creevey, and Lucas was sorted into Gryffindor. There was a Longbottom and his cousin Nerva (it was Amelia Lyancomp on the sheet though, her middle name was Minerva). A few House Elves from Lyanesse. A Malfoy, some Monsons, some others, and then finally Jaz came up. He almost had a heart attack before the Hat said, "Gryffindor!"

There were still 20 people after him including three Weasley's. Alex, Dominque, and Serenity. Then Warrick Wickett, a goblin came after them and Callen Yaxley, both went into Slytherin.

Professor Flitwick stood after Yaxley went to the Slytherin Table. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said from the podium. "As all of you know we are entering a new era at Hogwarts! Now all sentient beings may be educated and all are equal here! Let us all lift a glass." Everyone lifted their glasses. "United we stand!" He said.

"United we stand!" They echoed before taking a drink.

"And now, let's enjoy our feast!" Food appeared on the tables.


End file.
